Max Steel and Sydney Gardener The Date
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Max and Sydney are trying to have a date only for Dread to come and injure Sydney which makes Max wonder if he and Sydney dating is a good idea what will to their relationship? MaxxSydney


Max Steel and Sydney Gardener The Date

Sorry if it isn't great.

Set a week after Max Steel Maximum Morphos.

Max was busting ToxZon when Sydney came and blasted ToxZon knocking him out.

"Hi Syd." smiled Max. "I had ToxZon but thanks."

"Never send N-Tek to do a Sydney's job." joked Sydney reloading the blaster.

Then N-Tek arrived.

"Max what are you doing with this girl in the danger zone?!" asked Forge Ferrus.

"Forge please understand this Sydney has been helping Max take down some of these villains." said Jim.

"Thanks Dad." smiled Max. "Any reason you came Syd?"

"I came to ask for a date." replied Sydney.

"Sure if Dad approves." noted Max.

"I will tell you this Max my son you picked the right girl." smiled Jim.

So Max and Sydney went on their date and Steel flew off.

"Link up in 8 hours." said Steel.

"Yeah got it." replied Max.

"Must get annoying linking up and all that sometimes." said Sydney. "Max remember when we first began dating?"

"Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday." smiled Max. "I just wish Elementor didn't interrupt us when we were trying to kiss."

"Me too." replied Sydney and they tried to kiss then an explosion went off! "Darn not again!"

"Yeah I agree!" said Max then he saw it was Dread. "Steel Turbo time!"

"Right here Max." called Steel and they linked up. "I don't suppose Sydney will sit this out."

"Fat chance of that." replied Sydney getting out her blaster!

"Ah Max Steel just the person I was looking for." smirked Dread and started draining Max of his Turbo Energy! "Finally your power will be mine!"

Then Sydney blasted him away only for Dread to fly back to them!

"Excuse me Max Steel there is a loose end!" cackled Dread and tried to attack Sydney but she did karate moves on him for 3 minutes!

"You've improved." commented Max.

"Yeah since I know your you-know-what I thought I'd improve." winked Sydney then Dread punched her!

"Now girl don't disturb me during dinner!" yelled Dread then Sydney kicked him in the head!

"Max Steel's Turbo Energy does not belong to you!" yelled Sydney and she punched Dread then he blasted her in the belly! "ARGH!"

"SYDNEY!" cried Max. "NOW YOU DID IT DREAD SHE IS THE WOMAN I CARE ABOUT AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO LEARN WHAT THAT MEANS!"

And he began punching Dread very hard making him crash through nine buildings as C.Y.T.R.O caught Dread as Max picked up Sydney.

"Sydney I'm sorry." sighed Max and kissed her.

Then Kat and Molly arrived.

"Max you ok?" asked Molly.

"No Mum I'm not Sydney is injured." sighed Max. "And it is Dread's fault next time I will not be so merciful on him!"

"Max calm down." said Kat. "Sydney's wound has injured her around the chest but she'll recover."

Later at the N-Tek base.

"Max are you there?" asked Sydney.

"Yeah Syd I'm here I have really endangered you this time." sighed Max.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Steel.

"Max what's wrong?" asked Sydney.

"I tell you what's wrong Sydney I almost lost you thanks to Dread and I feel it would be safer if we ended our relationship." sighed Max.

"Max McGrath if you're thinking that think again fighting bad guys is a risk I'm willing to take." argued Sydney.

"You don't understand everything about even the bit that I am half-Earth!" yelled Max.

"Max repeat that second bit please." said Sydney.

"I'm a human-alien hybrid because my Dad was from a planet called Tachyon that was destroyed by Makino's forces." said Max. "I never knew until a few months ago and I didn't tell you before because I feared you'd consider me a freak."

Sydney held Max's hands.

"Max I'm willing to listen if you give me a chance." replied Sydney. "The human-alien thing I'd get used too but no matter what the heck happens Maxwell McGrath I love you!"

Max was shocked that Sydney really did love him!

"And I love you too Syd." replied Max.

"I felt you kiss me Max when I was knocked out." said Sydney. "Now it's my turn."

And they kissed with no interruptions.

"So you and me are still a we Sydney?" asked Max.

"You bet Max forever as long as our next date will be no injuries." smiled Sydney.

"I don't know about that being Max Steel's girlfriend is a dangerous job." replied Max.

"Like I said Max I love you and if my life is at risk I'm willing to take." replied Sydney.

And they kissed again when Jim accidently came in.

"Oops sorry son and my son's love." Jim said. "I'll come back later but Max please this girl like I pleased your Mum."

"You bet Dad." smiled Max.

"Date in 6 days?" asked Sydney.

"Of course." smiled Max.

6 days later Max and Sydney were doing a date again this time with no interruptions.

"This will be rare." smiled Max as he kissed Sydney.

"I know." admitted Sydney and they hugged each other as Steel and Jim smiled from a far.

The End


End file.
